sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodgeball
16 crazy characters, 2 trying teams, one victor. Who will take it out? Teams The Green Hills: * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Shadow * Cream * Big * Tikal The Egg Heads: * Dr. Eggman * Bocoe * Decoe * Rouge * Bokkun * Lien-Da * Conquering Storm * E-102 Gamma Dodgeball Chao: Let the battle commence! of the Egg Heads rush straight into the middle to take all of the available balls Cream: Why, these lot are aggressive! Sonic: Don't worry we can take em' on the defense. Bocoe: *Pushes the ball onto the other side using his head* Tails: *Glides over to the ball falling in mid-air and grabs it with his hands* Chao: Bocoe, out! Eggman: Knew you were good-for-nothing, imbecile! *throws his own ball at Bocoe* Bocoe: Oww....sorry master......*heads to the side-bench* Tails: Let's GOOO!!! *tosses his ball over to Egg Head's side, which lands in their court* Shadow: Our one....ball......man...... Tikal: Not to worry, by the power invested in me I pray to the holy divineness of the- *gets hit by a ball, courtesy of Bokkun from the Egg Heads* Chao: Tikal, out! Bokkun: BWAHAHA!! Amy: *sprints towards the fallen ball and grabs it, while dodging a ball thrown by Rouge* Amy: I'll prove to you how much i'm worth, Sonic!! *uses her Piko Piko hammer to smash the ball right to Docoe's torso* Chao: Docoe, out! Eggman: GRRR, USELESS!! Docoe: C'monnn, I didn't even get to do anything... *joins Bocoe on the bench* Rouge: You're going to pay for that, Amy... Lien-da: *picks up a ball* Rouge: Nah nah gimme that!! Lien-da: I have business to take care of..... Bye bye Knucklehead.... *kicks the ball straight to the Echinda* Knuckles: Hah, your game is weak! You think this will stop me?! *gets his big gloves onto the ball, but juggles the flying ball between one glove to the other glove, not managing to get a firm grip onto it. The inevitable happens and he lets it go.* Chao: Knuckles, out! Knuckles: DAMMIT!!! *marches off to the bench* Lien-da: Hahahahaha, ahhhh felt good felt good. Now the rest of these posers..... Eggman: E-102, synchronized attack with me! E-102 Gamma: AFFIRMATIVE. Eggman and E-Gamma fire their balls onto the Green Hills' zone. They both look like they are about to hit Cream and Sonic respectively but, Big leaps high into the air, in front of the two and deflects both of the attemped attacks. Big: Huehuehue!! Sonic: Cheers buddy! Now to take care of this blasted robot! *picks up one of the balls and uses his spin dash to lob it at E-102 hard* E-102 Gamma: EXECUTE......RUN.........70% LOADING......OH NO. *gets whacked by the ball* Chao: E-102 Gamma, out! Eggman: HURRY UP TEAM DO SOMETHING! YOU'RE ALL USELESS MAGGOTS! *gets conked by an oncoming ball from the Green Hills' side, that Big had tossed across* Chao: Eggman, out! Eggman: AHHHHHHHHH......oh I give up.....we have no chance. *retreats to the benches and breaks down in tears* Cream: We're really doing great! Tails: That we are! We even took out Eggman, what do they have left? Bokkun: Never fear, Bokkun's here!! Eggman: *watching from the benches* Ohhh nooo....... what could this small fry possibly do.... Bokkun: Team, allow me to grab the balls! Rogue: *chuckle* Your funeral sweetie. Bokkun: *racks up 4 balls, which he throws all around the Green Hills' court* Big: Big time!! Rush! *blocks off all 4 balls from hitting his teammates, using his fluffy body as a meatshield* Big: Huehuehuehuehue!!! Bokkun: *Throws another ball into the court, although this time it's in the form of one of his own bombs* Big: Big save teammates! *collides his body with the bomb, which explodes and gets him sent rolling to the bench* Tikal & Knuckles: Woahhhhhhhhh!!!! *dives off as Big crashes into the bench* Chao: Big, out! Eggman: the bench Wow Bokkun....you actually took out a strong asset....i'm proud of you! Bokkun: Ok Eggman, I did your little task, GIVE ME SOME ICE-CREAM!! Eggman: What the heck!? Go, hurry up and take down those scum! Bokkun: I WANT SOME ICE-CREAM!! *gets hit by a ball, courtesy of Shadow* Chao: Bokkun, out! Bokkun: WAAAAHHHHHHH......*off to the bench* Shadow: So....goddamn annoying...... Rogue: Ladies, time to strategize! Eggman: There's no point you're all nothing! Rogue: SHUT UP! Ok Lien, what you plannin'? Lien-da: I already know the perfect target..... Rogue: Amy? Lien-da: Ugh, can't you wait!? Nah nah look at Cream the innocent little rabbit over there, wouldn't hurt a fly. Cream: HEY! Lien-da: Let's see you squirm outta this one rodent! *lobs the ball over to Cream* Cream: Wah! Oh gosh, oh no, I can't catch this, I can't do it! *easily gets hit* Chao: Cream, out! Cream: Well, it was fun playing with you all! *skips to the bench* Rogue: Oh lovely playing Lien! Sorry for the doubts...keep your groove goin' Lien-da: Mmhmm, we got this. Amy: How dare they do that to Cream.....*picks up a ball* This one's for ya Cream! *chucks it at Lien-da* Lien-da: Hahaha, nice try worm. *kicks the oncoming ball straight back at Amy* Amy: I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!! *slams on the ball with her hammer, sending it back* Lien-da: Oh shoot... *gets slammed by the ball* Chao: Lien-da, out! Amy: See ya! Sonic: Wow, good work Amy! Amy: Awwwww, it's all for you Sonikku! And there's plenty more to come... Lien-da: *walking to the benchers* Oye Rouge. Rogue: Mmm? Lien-da: Annihilate Amy for me. Rogue: With pleasure. Shadow: Ambush her! 1, 2, 3! Tails, Amy and Shadow all through their balls straight at Rogue. Rogue: Mmmmm, still with the old tricks little children? *uses her wings to fly straight up, dodging every ball* Sonic: Oh man! Tails: We dun goofed! Shadow: Damn.... Rogue: All the balls are in my court now......Eenie meenie miney moe, which of you is gonna go?..... Amy: If you even think about going for Sonic! Rogue: Well well, I think we have ourselves a winner! Amy: I've got your back Sonikku! Rogue: Oh no, I meant you, darling. *throws the ball at Amy* Amy: NAH, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!! *uses her hammer to whack the ball to Rogue* Rogue: *flies up in the air and kicks the ball back to Amy* Amy: Grrr.....*blocks the ball with her hammer and whacks it back* ball continues to go back and forth, back and forth several times, with the benchers and even some players standing in excitement. Amy: HYAAA!! *brings the hammer down hard onto the ball, sending it flying to Rogue* Rogue: Mmm, say goodnight Amy. *jumps off the back-wall, using her wings to torpedo herself into the oncoming ball. She then bashes the ball hard with her fist, sending it flying* Amy: Ohhhh...*instantly gets conked in the head by Rouge's ball* Sonic: Amy! Amy: *turns limp and collapses onto the court floor, out cold* Tails: Woah! Chao: Amy, out! Literally, hehe. and Sonic both run over to the unconscious Amy. Sonic: Yikes! She got beaned.... Tails: *lifts up the arm of Amy* Yup, Rogue knocked her out cold. Rogue: Ahhhh......sweet sweet victory..... Sonic: Gahhh c'monn Amy, wakey-wakey.... Sonic and Tails try shaking and slapping the K.O'd Amy, to no avail. Rogue: *picks up a ball and tosses it to Sonic, who is distracted and is hit easily* Chao: Sonic, out! Sonic: Awww mannn, forget about Amy, Tails. We got a game to win! Tails: Ok, you got it dude! Sonic: Believe in you team! *walks off to the bench, dragging the unconscious Amy with him* Shadow: This is just between you and me Rogue....leave em' outta this..... Rogue: If that's what you want, it's what you'll get bad boy! *throws a ball at him* Shadow: Heh, not this time....*kicks the ball straight up to the air, then flys up to the roof as the ball is approaching.* Rogue: Crazy man....what are you doing.... Shadow: Justice. *he then back-flip kicks the ball, making the ball go homing at Rogue* Rogue: *jumps up to catch the ball, but it's angle makes it land on Rogue's stomach* Rogue: Gosh....darn it....... Chao: Rogue, out! Tails: That all of em'? Shadow: It should be......unless....wait a minute.... that moment, Conquering Storm walks out of the corner she had been nonchalantly leaning in Shadow: Conquering Storm.......Easy money, let's do this! *throws a ball at Storm* Conquering Storm: *As the ball is just about to reach her, she suddenly blocks it with her nunchakus while twisting them around to create a fan, sending it straight to Shadow* Shadow: Holy cow....*immediately gets hit* Chao: Shadow, out! Shadow: Well, just you and her, Tails. Make it count. Tails: I can do this..... Lien-Da: Egg Heads could still be in this.... Tails: Welp.....hi. Conquering Storm: ... Tails: *picks up a ball* Tails: Don't know if I should throw it.... Conquering Storm: ... minute passes of the final 2 competitors standing around Shadow: Ok it's obvious she won't attack. Knuckles: So you gotta go on the offense! Tails: I'll do my best! *throws a ball at Storm with all his might* Conquering Storm: *easily flicks the ball away with her nunchaku* Tails: Woahhh!! *glides up to avoid being hit* Sonic: You got this buddy! Tails: Let's go! *tosses 2 more balls over to Storm from each side* Conquering Storm: *uses the fanning nunchaku on one ball and tornado kicks the other ball away* Tails: Oh nooo you don't! *spins around in mid-air to avoid the balls, and once the balls have passed he glides down to the ground, panting* Cream: Don't give up! Tails: Getting tired....still got some gas left in the tank! *throws half of the balls on the Green Hills' court while kicking the other half* Tikal: Nice! all of the balls fail to reach the vicinity of Storm at all, the balls being thrown around in all different directions. Tails: Sorry guys. I'm just so exhausted.... Shadow: Now she has to attack..... half a minute passes of Tails catching his breath, while Storm is seemingly still like a statue. Conquering Storm: *takes a step forward* Big: Ooh! Conquering Storm: *manages to gather all balls and begins to spin around rapidly, going faster and faster every second. The crowd can barely even see her whizzing on the spot anymore, as she suddenly releases all the balls, which get sent flying to Tails at the speed of sound* Tails: WOAH! *lies down flat on the ground. Luckily, all balls glaze above him by inches, all being strewn around the court* Knuckles: Jeez!! Tails: By the skin of my teeth i'm still in this! She must have been expecting me to fly! Too tired for that.... The Green Hills (minus Amy): Go Tails, go Tails!! Tails: I'm so tired guys....but I can't let that happen again, i'll be a goner for sure! *gathers each ball one-by-one, and lobs it at Storm with everything he's got. The balls are all sent soaring up to the air, and are sent straight down to Storm's position.* Conquering Storm: ... *Rapidly fades away as the balls strike the court floor. She is then seen at the back of the court away from the balls, calm and collected as if nothing happened* Tails: That's it! I'm done! No way! I tried! Cream: I still believe in you! Big: Green Hills! Knuckles: Come on Prower, show er' your power! Tikal: No praying from me, I know you can do it. Shadow: Win it, for us.... Conquering Storm: *begins to gather the balls on the court* Tails: Thanks guys but I can't do this anymore... Sonic: Tails! The entire team's behind you! In fact, we're all with you every step of the way! Tails: Wait a minute....the team.....there's no I in team, it's all about the team. Sonic: Yea! Tails: I can't do this.....but WE can do this! Sonic? Sonic: What is it? Conquering Storm: *has gathered all of the balls and begins to make her spinning motion* Tails: I need you to pass me Amy, pronto! Sonic: Awww come on, look I know we care about her and all but we gotta focus on- Tails: Don't ask questions, just do it! Sonic: Eughhh....okayyy...... *grabs the KO'd Amy and throws her over to Tails* Tails: Cool. *grabs a hold of Amy* Woah woah shoot! *loses his balance and drops her to the floor*. Whoopsies, sorry! Sonic: She's about to attack!! Knuckles: What are you doing? Conquering Storm: *fails about, spinning so wildly she turns into an utter blur. The balls she had are now sent rocketing across to Tails at lightning speed* Tails: Justice. then proceeds to hold up Amy just above him. As the first ball is struck, it collides with Amy's torso rather than Tails' head. The next ball comes just as fast as the first but strikes Amy's head, instead of Tails' torso. Amy's foot manages to deflect a third ball that tried to make it's way to Tails, and although the force is great and they are both sent back a bit, Tails manages to manipulate Amy's hands into catching the fourth and final ball. Tails: For the Green Hills! then uses the last of his energy to fly up high, holding Amy below him. The weight of Amy is making it difficult for him to fly but the cheers of the Green Hills' team keeps his spirit strong. Once he is directly locked on top of Conquering Storm, Tails then releases Amy from his grasp. Amy is sent spiraling down straight onto Conquering Storm Conquering Storm: .........Damn. ball that Amy was holding (along with Amy herself) lands straight-bang-smack on top of Storm, creating a crater within the Egg Head's court. There are gasps all across the room. Conquering Storm: .......................................................Ow. Chao: STORM OUT! TAILS IS THE SURVIVOR AND THE WINNER OF DODGEBALL!!!!!! Green Hills team all rush out onto the court, picking up Tails and shouting in victory. Most of the Egg Heads leave, although Rouge and Lien-Da move over to the crater to get a glimpse of Storm, but she has disappered and only the knocked out Amy can be seen. Lien-Da: Eh, Amy didn't do too bad... Rogue: Yeah, good match. both help lift up Amy out of the crater and lay her on the ground. They then exit the area, leaving the Green Hills' to celebrate their victory. Chao: May I present to you.....the Dodgeball trophy!!! *hands Tails a gold-plated, intricately carved dodgeball* Tails: HOLY COW this is heavy! *nearly drops the ball from the sheer weight* Sonic: Hmm lemme see! *grabs the trophy-ball and is straining* Wow, you're right! Gahhh, can't keep a hold on to this!! *accidentally throws it right up to the air* Oh shoot... Amy: *begins regaining consciousness and starts to groan* Ohhhhhh.......my aching head..... Cream: Amy!!! Amy: My aching heart..... Sonic: D'aww come on! Amy: Literally....I feel beat-up all over....what the heck happened to me?..... Tails: Well...y'see, I had to- Knuckles: Yeah yeah Tails doesn't wanna bore you with all the long details, but the bottom line is....WE WON! Amy: What? Really?! Oh my gosh, that's amazing!! Big: Huge celebration! Everyone happy! Win gold trophy! Amy: Hey glad to hear it! Say, where's this gold trophy at? Tikal: Uhhhh....... around Amy begins to wince Amy: Hmm? gold-plated ball then comes crashing down and strikes Amy square in the head, knocking her unconscious again. Everyone lets out a sigh. Sonic: D'aww Amy... *starts shaking her* Come on Amy....*lifts up her hand* Amyyyy.... *holds a sock of Big's up to her nose* Tails: Gee, not even the sock!? She's gonna wake up with a sore head in the morning... Sonic: Yikessss......Amyyyy... *splashes water on her face* Wake up Amy!! *slaps her a few times* EARTH TO AMY!!! Knuckles: Looks like yerr gotta give her CPR hahah..... Tails: He's not lyin'...... Sonic: Gahhh......if she really needs CPR......she's going to get some CPR. gasps Sonic: Big, do the honours! Big: Oki! Everybody: Damn...... Results: